She Wanted Revenge
by Aleskia
Summary: She left Charming 13 years ago. Carrying a terrible secret, now her secret needed answers. Would she be able to get them? She had run from trouble but now trouble was pulling her back again. Amber needed to face her past, her present and future. Would she get the revenge she seeked? - Opie/OC - The Genius that is Kurt Sutter owns SoA, I do not!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note - I do not own Opie or any of the SoA Characters they belong to the genius mind of Kurt Sutter. I do own Amber and other OC's. Stay SAMCRO.**_

"Got a big plan, his mind's set, maybe it's right, At the right place and right time, maybe tonight , In a whisper or handshake sending a sign, Wanna make out and kiss hard, wait never mind"

Opie turned the song up louder, started to sing to it, dancing around his room. Piney banged on the ceiling, Opie turned it up louder, he was seventeen nearly eighteen and tonight was going to be a great night. Him and Jax were going to their first clubhouse party. He couldn't wait! Their first Friday night. Sure they had been to parties before but family ones, barbeques and birthdays. Tonight was special, tonight they were on their way to becoming prospects for the club. He threw on a black leather cut, no badges marked it, no rockers. He wanted in more than he wanted anything. Sons was his blood, Sons was his family. If they made prospects tonight he would get his first tattoo to celebrate.

His Pop and Clay had bought him and Jax their first bikes not 6 months previous. Alright they weren't harleys, and their engines weren't powerful but Opie felt like a fucking king on it. Him and Jax, always together, his best friend. They were leaving school and joining Teller-Morrow as trainee mechanics in the summer and Opie couldn't wait.

The only downfall was that he wouldn't see her everyday. Amber. His crush. She was gorgeous. Long red hair that curled right down to her behind. Green eyes. Perfect figure. She was out of his league and he knew it. Big Otto was a big name around here and she was his eldest daughter. The Outlaws son and the outlaws daughter not a fucking chance in hell. Big Otto would cut his fucking balls off.

Opie heard Jax's bike pull up, he heard Jax bang the door. He tucked a packet of smokes in his pocket and his zippo. Pushed his rings on his fingers and finally he grabbed his black beanie sliding it over his hair. Harry "Opie" Winston was ready to rock.

"OPE C'mon.." Jax shouted as Opie opened the door, he grinned and hugged his best friend. Jax was shorter that Opie, blonde blue eyed. The girls threw themselves at Jax, Jax had already had his share. Opie hadn't he was saving it. For what? Amber? Who you kidding son?

They rode side by side to TM, pulled in and parked their bikes. Loud rock music flooded the courtyard, barbecue in full swing, Sons and crow eaters alike gathered, in the boxing ring Tig was going some with a young newly patched Tacoma member who they barely knew called Happy. Already earned his Men of Mayhem patch on his cut. They were slogging the hell out of each other.

Clay grabbed both boys by their leather cuts and then shouted at Bobby Elvis "Break that shit up, Chapel five mins. You two grunts with me." He pulled them by their collars. It was Jax's eighteenth birthday and this was it, Opie was sure. They were gonna get their prospect cuts.

Beers were pressed into their hands by Chibbs, Opie liked him a lot, scottish by birth he had come over from Ireland. He now lived in Charming. "Right you two little shit heads, drink up, see ya after chapel."

Another guy who they new only as Juice stood with them, he had been a hang around for a while, Opie guessed that he was shitting it as much as he was. "Aight Juice?" Opie nodded towards him. Juice nodded back "Ope, Jax." Raising his beer bottle towards them. Jax nodded in return, the young prince of Samcro was quiet tonight it seemed.

In the chapel the guys sat around the table, Clay, Piney, Big Otto, Tiggy, Chibbs, Bobby Elvis, and some of the Tacoma Charter. Clay puffed his chest out and said to the gathered.

"Prospects.. I got three waiting. Jax my son, Opie Piney's boy, and Juice. Lets here it. Jackson Teller.. eighteen today."

"Seconded" Big Otto shouted.

"Harry 'Opie'" Winston, Piney's boy, Eighteen in three days."

"Seconded" Shouted out Piney, who got a dirty look from Clay.

"Can't vote in your own boy Piney."

"Seconded" Came from Bobby Elvis.

"Oh fucking hell what a name. Juan-Carlos "Juice" Ortiz."

"Seconded" Came from Chibbs.

A round of "Yay's" went around the table and Clay nodded his head to Tig, "Bring em in."

Tig opened the Chapel door "INSIDE GRUNTS..." he shouted at the three boys. Jax walked in first and Opie followed him, Juice bringing up the rear.

Clay stood up and looked down at them "You got a fucking year to prove you're worth shit to this club, this is the hardest fucking year of your lives. You do watch a patch member tells you, you say shit, you got it? Good." Bobby Elvis handed out their cuts, the three of them put them on, before they were enveloped in hugs by the Sons.

"Now prospects get your asses out there and celebrate. Jackson and Opie this way." Clay and Piney motioned them to follow. Clay opened the shuttered doors of TM and two harleys sat there. Dyna's. Both stunning. Both shining machines of chrome and steel. Opie and Jax stood there looking at them. Clay and Piney placed the keys in their sons respective hands.

"Happy Birthday Jax and Ope.. May you treat em better than any chick."

Jax whistled and ran his hands over the tank lovingly. "Thank you Clay. I love you man." he hugged his stepdad. Opie kinda hung back for a bit and looked at Piney.

"Pop.. I don't know what to say. Just thank you Pop." He grabbed his old man and held him tightly. Piney slapped his back.

"You do me proud son. I love you."

Jax and Opie sat on their Harleys, turning the Dynas over. They roared into life and the boys, rode em around the lot, cheers came from all sides and hoots and holla's followed them.

One girl sat on her own at the bench, long red curls half covered her face as she watched the boys on their bikes. Amber. She was crushing on Opie, her Dad had set the rules. No boyfriends till she was 17, that was a week away. She sighed as she watched him. He pulled the bike up next to her and offered his hand with a smile. "Just round the lot Ambs?" She grinned and climbed on. Her heart thumping in her chest. She clung to his waist and placed her face against the cool leather of his cut. He took her around the lot and dropped her back at the bench. Before parking his Harley he smiled at her. She was going to obsess about it for days. Out of everyone there Opie had chosen her to go on the back of his Harley first. Was that a good sign? She didn't know. Fuck. She picked up her phone and texted her best friend Tara. "Come to club? Ope n Jax new bikes. I got a ride with Ope. Hurry up?" hitting send she lent back against the table with her bottle of coke and waited.

Opie had the biggest shit eating grin ever, she had wrapped her arms around him as he rode her round the lot, she was pressed against him. Man he wish he had the nerve to ask her out on a date. Man, Big Otto was a scary fucker, Luanne worse! He would have to ask permission to date her first he thought. He sat on his Dyna, running his hands over the tank as he watched her take a drink from her coke. Those lips. He lit a smoke and lent back in his seat. Jax came and sat next to him, parking his Dyna, lighting his own smoke he grinned at him.

"Ope we made it bro.. were gonna be SAMCRO." Jax blurted out  
"Not yet Bro, got a way to go." Opie said stoically. Always level headed.  
"Pft this is our future. I can't believe these Harleys, how long you think the Old Men were planning this?" Jax rattled on, still grinning at Opie.  
"Dunno Bro. Check Amber out.. she is smokin' hot tonight. " Opie glanced over at Amber as Tara walked up to her and both girls turned and looked over at the boys.  
"Bro, its always Tara for me. One day she will be wearing my crow."  
"Smokin' hot.." Opie stated as his eyes locked with Ambers over the otherside of the lot. Amber turned away first, breaking contact with his eyes she turned her head up to Tara's and said something, Tara looked at them both and burst into giggles.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for the reviews, here is your second chapter :) much love :3 sorry for the wait had my hand tattooed with the Samcro old ladies crow :) so typing hurt.**_

 _"Late night, in passing, mention it flip to her Best friend, it's nothing, maybe it slipped, but the slip turns to terror and a crush to like, when she walked in he froze up, leave it to fright"_

Opie and Jax weren't on their way to getting drunk, they had a couple of beers, they had been prospected in and the party for Jax's eighteenth was in full swing. Opie and Jax were at the bar, a couple of sweet butts hanging off their every word. Opie wasn't paying much attention to them. He was miles away, in his head he pictured her wrapped around him, kissing him, hugging him, laying her down on his bed. Touching her face, her neck and her skin, the pale creamy skin of her perfect breasts. The way her hair curled. He was deep in thoughts when Jax slapped him back to reality.

"Yo Ope, where were you man?" Jax asked as he nudged him with his elbow.

"What?" Opie replied rubbing his arm "Was that for?" He grimaced.

"Dude I asked if you wanted to come back to mine to continue the party." Jax wiggled his eyebrows as the sweetbutts giggled. Jax slapped ones behind and they laughed.

"Nah dude I am good, gonna go outside and see if Ambs and Tara are out there." Opie nodded smoothing his beanie down and straightens his cut, as he shakes off the clingy sweet butt. Jax followed suit with a wink of his blue eyes he said "Later babes." The two friends strode some what wobbly to the bench in the lot where Tara and Amber were deep in a conversation.

"Ambs, you want me to take you home tonight?" Opie stared at the floor as he asked her. Amber turned bright red and squeaked in response.

"Yes if Jax takes Tara." Tara coughed and nudged her friend blushing.

"Amber, Jax might have other plans." Tara looked at Jax. Jax stepped forward and slid his hands into Tara's hair pulling her to him. She looked up at him and smiled, biting on her bottom lip.

"My only plans are with you T." He leaned down and kissed her, she kissed him back and soon her arms were around his waist.

Opie looked at Amber and offered his hand to her, she took it weaving her fingers through his. He pulled her against him, she took a step back thinking about it, before putting her hand on his chest, he placed his hand on the small of her back, he looked down at her, they locked in a stare. She whispered his name and he lent down and kissed her. Her lips were soft and pliant against his, she tasted of cherries and sweet honey, he deepens the kiss wrapping her in his arms crushing her against him, she whispered his name against his lips and he murmured hers in their kiss.

"What the fuck you doin wit my baby girl Prospect?" Opine and Amber jumped apart like two scolded cats. "You know the fuckin' rules Amb." Big Otto and Luann were standing there. Opie held onto Ambers hand.

"Otto Man.. I" he started to speak.

"shut up prospect." Otto grunted at him.

"Dad I am nearly seventeen and you said no patched members, Opie is a prospect." Amber said quietly. "I really like him Dad."

Luann nudged Otto, and tilted her head. "Be nice to the kids Otto, it's ok honey. You." She pointed at Opie "you hurt her you get hurt, you make her cry you die."

"I will kill you, slowly." Otto "Grunt.. If you do."

Opie pulled Amber back to his side "I won't Otto I will do right by her always."

Otto and Luann wandered back to the party that was now in full swing. Clay and Gemma grinned at them.

"Heard most of that. Son be glad you weren't a girl, but treat this one right eh?" Clay laughed.

"just like your Step-Daddy does." Gemma laughed and thumped Clay in the arm. "Girls you are expected to help now. Dinner Sunday at ours. You want to be with these two you learn how to be a good old lady to em."

The girls nodded. Jax had his arms around Tara, Opie and Amber were cuddled up. "Piney here for the night Ope? We could go watch a movie at yours." Opie waved his hand towards Jax, a grin breaking the serious scowl Opie had developed over the last few years, since coming back from Mary's he had been different, quieter, more brooding.

"Lemme check on Pop." Opie let go of Amber's hand, her fingers trailing down his as he made his way back to the club house. "Yo Pop.. you coming home tonight?" He shouted at his Pop who was already most of the way through a bottle of his favourite tequila "Nah Son gonna stay here tonight. No setting fire to shit ok? An if you're takin Amber home, wrap it, or I will be burying you in parts. Got it Son?"

"Yeah Pop, I got it." Opie hugged his old man. He loved Piney, his pop understood him more than Mary had. Mary wanted to protected him from Samcro, Opie wanted Samcro more than anything, and that was the breakdown of their relationship. She had took him away, he lasted three months before running back to Charming and his Pop, Jax and Amber. Mary had not been in contact since. Opie liked it better that way, life with Pop was easier. Much easier.

Opie went outside passing Bobby Elvis who was face deep in a crow eaters pussy, Opie shuddered, crow eaters, sweet butts, he steered clear of them. It wasn't his thing. As he pushed open the door his hand went to his new Harley's key in his prospect's cut and he smiled, tonight was a good night. Amber, Samcro and a Harley did life get any better?

"Yo, Pops is staying here tonight, so we can go on home. Movie and pizza, I am starved." He weaved his fingers through Amber's as he lent down and kissed her.

"I better clear it with Mom and Dad." Amber whispered to him. She looked over the lot and her Mom and Dad were chatting to Gemma and Clay, she called over to them "Mom, Dad is it ok if we go to Pineys? Opie will bring me home after?"

"Sure back before its light Amber." Luann called over and Otto just pointed at Opie, making a gun out of his hand and mimed pulling the trigger. "Be good Girl." Her father called to her. Amber blushed and tugged Opie towards his Harley as Jax and Tara slid onto Jax's new Dyna. She slid behind Opie and wrapped her arms around his waist as he started the machine. Opie gunned it into life and followed behind Jax and Tara, heading home to hoots and wolf whistles from the members outside the lot.

The ride home Opie had never felt free-er wind in his face, his girl cuddled into his back. The arrived outside of Opie and Piney's house and parked the Dyna's, heading inside the four friends were laughing and joking, Opie tossed Jax the phone to order pizza, while he raided the fridge for sodas. Tara and Amber were rifling through the movies and pulled out total recall, they settled in, Amber and Opie on one couch and Tara and Jax on the other. Opie pulled Amber against him, her chest pressed against his as she leaned up for another sweet kiss. Opie's hand in her hair, wrapping the firey strands around his fingers. His lips locked with hers as they explored each others mouths, small sighs and moans escaped her lips and Opie found himself more turned on than he had ever known.

The doorbell broke them apart. Jax went out and paid and the four of them sat on the floor devouring the pizzas. Tara lent back against Jax as she yawned and Jax stroked her hair. "Tired babe?" He said against her ear.

"Yeah wanna go home?" She smiled and stroked his cheek.  
"Sure." he replied "Night Ope, Ambs.." Jax stood up and helped Tara up, they hugged their friends and made their excuses, Tara winked at Amber and mouthed "We got our guys." fist pumping behind Jax and Opie and Amber giggled. Yeah they did. They got their guys. This night was just the beginning. She hoped of what would be a long run with her and Opie.

Opie shut the front door behind him and went back into the den to find Amber stretched out on the couch, he slid in beside her and pulled her onto of him, he smiled at her and she giggled.

"I been waiting for this my whole life Ambs, I won't lie. Its always been you." He kissed her and she cuddled into him. "I know Ope, I know." She replied between kisses. Neither one of them had noticed the end of the film. Nor the dawn light slowly turning the night into day.


End file.
